Old Versus New
by taskforce22
Summary: The courier has become a respected colonel of the NCR. But what happens when a stranger appears in his base, threating his men, wearing the armor of the Brotherhood of Steel?
1. Daniel:Pt 1

"Boss, still no word from the guys up front." a fiend said as he sealed the overseer's office door. "If anyone is still alive out there, pick up the radio and answer me damn it!" Motor-Runner yelled into the radio on the desk. "Hello Motor-Runner, I hate to say but your friends here are either dead or have been restrained by the troopers the NCR lent me. Now here are your choices: surrender and live or try to fight and die." a voice replied as the door started vibrating. "Fuck you, you bastard! We'll die before we end up in the NCRCF!" Motor-Runner replied as the door blew open. "Wrong choice." a NCR veteran ranger said as he and several NCR troopers walked in. "Oh, screw that. I'm not dieing for his wishes." a fiend mumbled as he threw his guns aside and surrendered. 4 more followed, leaving Motor-Runner alone against 20 troopers and a veteran ranger. The ranger grinned under his helmet and drew his sequoia. "Do you want to reconsider?" he asked as he pulled the hammer back and aimed for Motor-Runner's head. Before he could reply, the Ranger fired, ending the life of the dreaded fiend. "Sir, General Oliver is requesting an update of the mission." a trooper said as he produced a radio from his belt. "Notify him Motor-Runner is dead. And the rest of the leaders have been either killed or captured." the ranger replied as he took off his helmet. "Yes sir." the trooper replied as he walked out of the office. "Alright, gather up the prisoners and let's clear out." he announced to the men as he kicked the dead body. "Lieutenant colonel sir, General Oliver is requesting you meet him at McCarran." the radio trooper said as he walked back in. "Thank you Corporal." the Ranger replied as he placed his helmet back on and started walking out of the bloodied vault.

"Sir." I said as walked in General Oliver's Office and saluted. "Colonel, We've managed to capture a veteran legionary. I want you to interrogate him and figure out where the legion is hiding. Lieutenant Anderson is waiting in the interrogation room with Lieutenant Boyd. Get to work." General Oliver briefed and waved his hand, signaling for me to leave. I nodded and walked up the escalators to the interrogation room. "Daniel." Lt. Anderson said as I walked in. "Ryan. When did you make Lieutenant?" I replied as I looked through the one way mirror. "After I saved a squad of recruits from some veteran legionaries. I came up behind the legionaries and threw one over the dam, then snapped one's neck, then drew the .44 you gave me and blew another's head off, then the last one was smarter then the rest and saw me coming. So we got in a bit of a fight and my knife ended up in his jugular. Then I led the squad as they defended the visitor's center." Ryan replied as he adjusted his beret and joined me. "I see Lt. Boyd is sarcastic as ever." I commented as I watched the interrogation begin. "Colonel, Lieutenants... you 3 might want to see who we just had walk in the front gate." a frantic trooper said as he stuck his head in the room. Ryan picked up his hunting shotgun and loaded it, nodding at me. I picked up my survivalist's rifle and checked the magazine, nodding back. I then whistled and waited. I smiled as I watched Rex walk in, probably waking up from a nap. "Alright, let's go." Ryan said as he started out.


	2. Alex:Pt 1

Alex, are you sure you want to go alone? I mean, we've received reports of the NCR completely taking over the region where you're going."Paladin Lyons said, trying to convince me to get backup. "Sarah, I'll be fine. I brought Dogmeat along and high powered weapons." I replied as I looked over my plasma pistol. "Okay but don't say I didn't offer. Anyway, you're trying to broker a treaty with the NCR, but we don't have the best of history. I wish you luck, High paladin. Lyons over and out." Sarah replied before she turned off the transmission. "*sigh* She's losing faith in us boy." I said as I pet Dog meat's head. He just yawned as a reply and went back to sleep. I smiled to myself as I got up and started to put on my power armor. After Project Purity was complete, the brotherhood found an armory with enough armor to not only outfit all the members, but also allowed us to become more organized. Paladins got power armor that was blood red that could be interpreted any way you want. Knights got armor that was a dark orange. Initiates got the original armor for training. But head paladins got special armor. It is painted black with red striped running down the arms and legs. "Head Paladin, scanners are picking up a threat in our flight path." a pilot said from the cockpit. "What is it?" I asked as I made my way to the cockpit. "An NCR base, including an anti aircraft gun. What's your recommendation ?" the pilot replied, a nervous look taking over his face. "Try to stay clear and reach the rendezvous." I said as I leaned over his shoulder. Moments later we started spinning out of control due to a direct hit from the artillery gun. "Fuck! How far does that gun go?" the pilot said as he tried to regain control. "It doesn't matter. Try to keep the bird in one piece." I replied as we got closer to the ground.

When I woke up, I found Dogmeat licking my face. "Hey boy, do you know where Knight Smith is?" I mumbled as I got up. I quickly found my answer as I found the knight's corpse impaled to a rock by one of the vertibird blades. "Well come on boy. We have a walk to the nearest NCR camp." I mumbled as I picked up my plasma rifle. He barked in reply and we headed out. After a short walk, we reached our destination. "What the – G-Get the fuck back!" a man in what looked to be a prewar uniform shouted as he aimed a rifle at me. "Son, if you have any wish to live today, you will put that rifle down." I replied as I looked him over. He looked about 16 or 17 and nervous as hell. 'No point in killing this kid' I thought as I drew my trusty 10mm pistol and aimed at his leg where if I had to shoot, it would be non-lethal. "Sir, surrender now and you will not be harmed." the kid replied as he tried to sell his authority. I shook my head as I fired, dropping the soldier. I walked over and kicked his rifle away from his grasp. "You are very lucky I didn't kill you, but others might not be forgiving."I replied as I held the pistol in front of the kid. I then got up and walked in. "There's who fired the shot. Where the hell is Welles?" another soldier yelled as he and about 12 more formed a half circle around me. "Jackson, go get the colonel. He should be in the interrogation room." another yelled. I smiled as I put my hands up. Working my way out of this situation would be a challenge. And I love challenges.


	3. Ryan Pt1 & Daniel Pt2

"Come on Ryan, let's see what this is." Daniel said as we ran downstairs. "Trooper, how did the intruder get in? I asked a trooper taking a defensive position. "we heard a shot before he came in. Then Colonel Hsu ordered us to figure out what was going on. We think the intruder shot private Welles after he tried to stop him, but troops are keeping him at the front gate, so no one can check on Welles." the trooper replied. I nodded and followed Daniel outside. "Sergeant Miller, get him out of that power armor and in the interrogation room." he growled as we arrived and joined the troopers in aiming at the intruder. "If he tries anything, aim for the head. The power armor will stop almost anything." I added as I handed Sergeant Miller my handcuffs. The intruder offered no resistance as he was cuffed and led away. "You go check on Welles, I'll go get a medic."Daniel said before he left for the medical tent. I walked out side and quickly found Welles. "Private, you okay?" I asked as I knelt down next to him. "I have a 10mm in my leg, and an old dog keeping me company." Welles replied as he patted the curled up dog next to him. "It's our "friends" dog, isn't it?" I replied as I patted the dog. Welles nodded as Daniel came out with a medic. "10mm to the leg, non-lethal. And the intruder's dog has been keeping him company." I said as I got up. Daniel nodded as he produced a leash from his belt and slowly bent down next to the dog. I watched as he gently placed the collar around the dog and connected to the leash. "Alright, trooper, take care of this dog. Do not let anything happen to him." Daniel called to another. He then motioned for me to follow him as he walked into the base. "Colonel, you are to let me handle the brotherhood of steel intruder. You're skills are still required on the legionnaire." Oliver said as he caught up to us. "I killed everyone in the Mojave chapter, and not even one year later, someone in power armor with the BoS symbol on it shows up, I need to figure out who he is. You got a problem, take it up with Kimball." Daniel replied as he pushed past Oliver and continued on. "Lieutenant, keep an eye on him. Try to keep him calm and report the results directly to me." Oliver whispered as he let me past him. "Boyd, do not say a single word to him." Daniel said before he walked in the interrogation room.

"Okay, please explain to me how someone survived the explosion that killed the Mojave chapter." I said as I walked in and sat down across from the intruder. "Firstly, I was sent by the D.C. Chapter to try and broker an alliance between you and us. And my name is Alex for future reference." the intruder replied. "Okay Alex, you want to make a treaty, so you shoot one of my men?" I replied, pulling out my combat knife. "Daniel, stand down. Ask one more question and I will court martial you." General Oliver ordered as he walked in with Ryan. "Come on Dan, it isn't worth it."Ryan added as he walked me out. "Oliver's crazy, he's not from the Mojave. He's from D.C.." I mumbled as I watched the general take over. "But pursing a lead isn't worth losing your position and going to NCRCF." Ryan replied I watched Alex reach down to what looked like scratch his leg, but then he pulled out a switchblade. General!" I shouted as I ran for the door. "Dan, he sealed the door." Ryan said as he noticed the knife. "Hand me your shotgun." I said as I dug around in my pocket. Ryan emptied his shot gun and tossed it to me, then drew his .45 auto pistol from his holster. I produced an orange shell, which indicated an explosive round, and loaded it in. "Pray to god this works." I said as I aimed at the glass and fired, leaving no affect against the glass. "Fuck! General." Ryan mumbled as Oliver got up and walked towards the door. Alex got up and crouched behind him. "Well boys, what did I say? Let me handle-" Oliver said before Alex put the knife to his throat. I watched Alex grin devilishly as he took Oliver's .45 pistol. "Don't do it . Don't fucking do it." Ryan said as I drew my sequoia. Alex plunged the knife into Oliver's jugular and aimed at Ryan with the pistol. "You're out numbered in this situation." I said as two troopers came in and aimed. "Okay, I'll just even the odds." Alex replied as he shot Ryan in the shoulder, and then aimed at the troopers. He shot them both in the head and watched them fall. "Now, put your pistol down or I'll finish your lieutenant." he said as he aimed at Ryan and pulled the hammer back. I threw my revolver aside and put my hands up. I watched Alex take a set of updated face wrap armor off one of the bodies, as well as a service rifle and backed out of the room. "Ryan, you okay?" I asked as I bent knelt down next to him. "Yeah, help me up." he replied. "Any and all troopers, this is Lieutenant Ryan Anderson. The detained intruder escaped and has killed General Oliver as well as two troopers, anyone trying to leave is to be shot on sight. I say again, anyone who tries to exit through the front gate is to be shot on sight." He said into the desk radio. I picked up my revolver and collected dog tags from the corpse's. "He's already out. Lift the lock down." I said as I walked to my office. "President Kimball, General Oliver is dead. Requesting veteran rangers to pursue the brotherhood of steel paladin that killed him." I said into my private radio. "Negative Lieutenant Colonel, Colonel Hsu is to be promoted to General and you are tasked with hunting down the paladin and executing a kill capture order. Looks like you're bringing out your courier skills again. Good luck." Kimball replied. I opened a locker on the wall and changed out of the black armor. Then I put on my set of updated mantle armor and a beret. Then I replaced my Sequoia with a .44 magnum. "Jesus, haven't seen you in trooper armor in a while." Ryan said as he walked in my office, a bandage over his gun shot wound. "Ryan, Hsu's in charge now, and President Kimball is tasking me with a kill-capture order on Alex." I replied as I picked up my survivalist's rifle and looked it over. "I vote kill. Catching him didn't work out too well." Ryan replied as he pumped his shotgun. "That's why you and a squad of troopers are coming with me."I said as we started out the door.

Updated armor- After the Hoover Dam victory, the NCR has combined the trousers of merc grunt outfits with the tops of their armor. They have also darkened the color to match the top of the outfit. The change has allowed trooper to be more comfortable and move faster, increasing combat effectivness.


End file.
